1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer and an organic light emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel display apparatuses, organic or inorganic display apparatuses are emissive display apparatuses that receive attention as the next generation of display apparatuses due to their wide viewing angles, high contrast, and high response speeds. Also, organic light emitting display apparatuses in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material have higher brightness, lower driving voltage, and higher response speed than inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, and can provide multicolored images.
Flat panel display apparatuses are manufactured to be lightweight and slim so that they can be used outdoors. When an image is viewed outdoors, contrast and visibility of the image is reduced due to reflection of external light. In particular, in an organic light emitting display apparatus, the amount of reflection may be great because of a metal reflection film.